A date to remember
by FoxhunterX
Summary: An unlikely pair go on an adventure on an unnamed world...
1. Chapter 1

_I recently read the excellent fanfictions_ _s/4997742/1/Interfacing-has-no-enemies and s/6492406/1/The-New-Orange._

 _I particularly liked the latter one, simply because I am a huge fan of Skywarp. I thought that the scenes between him and Elita one were very good and sparked a curiosity inside of me that I just had to satiate. So here it is: The first chapter of my story to explore a never before seen (Probably) pairing. Hope you enjoy XD._

* * *

Space was silence eternal. A empty void devoid of sound, black occasionally broken by a myriad of colors and dots.

Skywarp hated space mostly because of that: The silence. A mech of many words, he found prolonged silence, uncomfortable at best and downright insanity producing at worst.

Thankfully his journey through the void was almost finished, his destination becoming more visible as he approached it.

The destination in question was a planet of teeming green, much more green than that mudball of a rock called Earth. It was classified as a jungle planet in the Nemesis databanks and that revelation made him all the more hesitant to go to it in the first place. Skywarp hated organic things and being on a planet with a biome type that was supposed to be teeming with organic life made his tanks want to purge.

But it would all be worth it once he got his hands on the delicious pleasure port that would be on the surface when he got there…

The jungle world (Which had a very long and complicated set of numbers for a name so Skywarp just called it by its biome type) became dominant in his field of vision, and he initiated a scan for the Cybertronian signal that he hoped would be down there already.

To his relief there was just one and it was holding position to the Southwest of where Skywarp was heading. With privacy taken care of and his date located: the black and purple F-15 took a sharp dive to the left, thrusters burning with the anticipation of pleasures undreamed…

They hadn't been dating long: Skywarp and the leader of the female Autobots, in fact; It was doubtful Elita one would even call them dates at all. More like _meetings,_ _escapes_ or some other fancy word that date would do just fine in replacing. Elita was definitely one of the coldest femmes Skywarp had ever had the pleasure of knowing intimately and she had only defrosted barely since their first joining. Skywarp longed for the day when he could get her to lighten up a little and get on his level of viewing the universe.

He supposed that all the attitude came from her position as leader of the female Autobots and second to Optimus prime himself when it came to military concerns. Must be a tough job, demanding a certain kind of person to deal with all that stress and responsibility. Skywarp was lucky in a way that he was so irresponsible, meaning no one would ever dream of giving him any extensive command duties. He was ambitious like any proper Decepticon, but he hated having to deal with all of the bureaucratic slag that came with power. Much better to be a elite Seeker: All of the perks of power, but without most of the traps.

The jungle canopy was thinning out now, leading to a clearing several miles away. Skywarp could detect the heat signature of the Autobot commander, a heat signature he had personally modified to show up as a hot pink dot. The Seeker wondered what Elita would say about if she knew. Probably a lecture on the risks if someone took a extensive look at his internal systems or something _Autobotish_ like that…

The F-15 suddenly decreased its speed and transformed mid flight, the mech it turned into using his thrusters to hover at a safe distance over the dark green trees of the jungle. Skywarp made sure that he would only touch the filthy organic planet when he absolutely had too and right now, he didn't, especially when something much more interesting had his attention.

Red optics stared ahead, vision magnified to see the most distant of objects. Spotting the brief clearing, where a certain female was eagerly awaiting his presence, he grinned. She hadn't detected him yet, probably focused on something else. Well, Skywarp was never one to miss prime opportunities for fun. If the Elita one wanted him so badly; she would get him, but only in the way that Skywarp; top prankster of all Decepticons could deliver himself…

Elita one had been enjoying the sounds and feelings of the organic planet for about a cycle at that point, having arrived early to scout out the location she would meet the Elite Decepticon Seeker: Skywarp.

Skywarp… Never in all of the millenniums of her existence did Elita one think that she would have ever allowed a Decepticon, especially one of _his_ nature to be intimate with her. But here she was: waiting for the sounds of a supersonic engine to cut through the alien harmonics of this world without a real name.

The Autobot databases at her HQ had simply assigned it a list of numbers and letters for a designation, indicating that nothing much of value for the war effort could be found here. It was unfortunate that such simple things like naming planets were being brushed over if they didn't help in the war effort. To her, this further reinforced the notion of Cybertron's graceless fall in culture. She didn't dwell on it though. She couldn't afford the weakness of despair, not when millions of lives depended on her…

Which why she currently questioned her sanity for deciding to meet the Seeker on this jungle world. She had taken leave, assigning many of her usual duties to Chromia and making all of the proper reports to the Autobot council beforehand. Many times before, when she had taken leave of her duties, they had been a few mega cycles spent in Icaon or one of the more pleasing colony worlds that that Autobots had established, and even then: She had used that time to continue to help her people, acting as a extra pair of hands or adviser to the locals. This trip had made her realize just how little time she actually took for herself.

But the female commander didn't blame herself for it. It was simply her nature to always be working for the greater good, she was after all the female equivalent to her bondmate: Optimus prime.

Optimus… His name invoked many things inside of her: Adoration, nostalgia, envy, anger, love but most intensely: sadness. They had remained separate for so long, and only brief pockets of time were they reunited, and even then: It was only for military or political reasons. She could hardly remember the last time she had simply been held by his strong arms, the last time their lips had met or they had joined in bond…

Maybe that was why she was doing this; betraying her lifemate to satisfy her carven hunger for intimacy, for love, for a simple companion, even if he was the last mech she had expected to be able to meet her high standards.

Skywarp was pretty much the complete opposite of Optimus. While her mate was brave, Skywarp was a coward, using his gift of teleporting to avoid conventional battle if he could. He was a baggard and a prankster, both things Optimus found beneath himself. The Con was also a notorious drunk and womanizer, two vices Optimus had never engaged in. All of these facts and more proved just how different the two were and who was the one that was obviously a better mech to be seeing.

But maybe it was the loneliness, the resentment at being left behind, and the novelty of the whole situation that made Elita seek the Decepticon Seeker again and again…

Elita brushed her white servos over the giant leaves of the extoic plants native to the jungle surrounding her, marvelling at the texture that organic flora provided. She rarely visited organic worlds, and when she did, it was rarely for more than a few cycles before she had to leave again, too busy to appreciate the differences between them, Cybertron and the developed colonies. One of the reasons Elita had chosen this world for her secret rendezvous, beyond the complete lack of Cybertronian activity in the system and the quick jump it took to reach the planet from the nearest Autobot base, was that it was a habitable organic world, perfect for her to indulge her senses in a truly alien environment. A war leader she may have been currently, but the curious and naive Ariel was still inside her, despite how much sometimes she wished that part of her would die and make the tragedy of war easier to swallow every cycle…

Her blue optics turned to the night sky, the stars twinkling their beautiful lights down upon the world that never seemed silent. The planet possessed two red moons, both orbiting close to each other but never completely making contact, simply spinning around each other in an eternal heavenly dance.

 _Where is that Decepticon? He is a half a cycle late!_ Elita had warned him that she wouldn't tolerate lateness, not when these brief excursions of theirs were so dependent on timing. If they didn't need to keep things secret then she would have been more tolerant of tardiness, although she believed that one showed how much they valued something or someone in how quickly they decided to meet them.

A dark thought suddenly blossomed in her processor, making the Autobot commander feel sick.

 _What if Skywarp doesn't really care about me? What if I'm the one with anything to lose here?_ Elita found these thoughts extremely disturbing. She had hoped that the both of them would be invested at least somewhat equally in this relationship, but doubts were beginning to assail her mind, ceaselessly taunting the commander for her foolishness…

Before she was able to increase her internal self pitying, a metallic tap on her shoulder brought her immediately out of her thoughts and into her warrior instincts, making her quickly turn, lean back sideways and push up with her right leg in a kick to her unknown assailants head….

 _Whack!_ Skywarp's head violently snapped back from the force of the kick that he had just received. He stumbled a few steps back and held his face, carefully checking for any damage to his faceplates. Seeker's were naturally vain creatures and Skywarp was no exception.

 _Scrap that hurt! I probably should have thrown something at her instead of being close enough to receive a kick in the faceplates…_

A gasp could be heard and the soft sound of peds moving close to him.

"Skywarp!? What the slag do you think you were doing? I could have seriously damaged you, you fool!"

The black Seeker smirked beneath the servos still checking his handsome face. _Aww. She really does care about me… And all it took was for her to damage me to prove it._

"I think you did, sweetspark… Slag my nose hurts!" He could feel dents along his nasal ridge, making him internally curse his decision to get close to the Autobot leader when he scared her.

A presence could be felt at his front and soft servos gripped his arms.

"Let me take a look. I'm sure it's not that bad. You are known to overreact to things, especially over your physical appearance." Elita's voice contained the flavor a lecture, like Skywarp was the sparkling and she the caring mother…

" That's because I have a beautiful frame baby. Don't you pretend I don't, your here after all." Skywarp responded to her patronizing words, and slowly removed his hands from his face, letting the pink Femme get a good look at him.

"So, how bad is it? I'm gonna make you pay for this you know?" Skywarp directed a mischievous smirk at Elita, his eyes brightening with lust as he looked over her generous frame. Damn, she had one of the best bodies in the Cybertronian species. Skywarp knew personally that every mech in the Nemesis had a crush on the female Autobot leader, except for Soundwave and Megatron, The former being a slagging drone. Probably.. And the latter was more attracted to the idea of her as a way of getting at his hated arch enemy.

The Femme seemed to ignore his words, continuing to look at his face, her expression neutral. Finally, she looked into his optics.

"You look fine. Minor dents on your nasal structure, but beyond that, you are in perfect condition. If I had been a mech, you would have received considerably more damage." Elita stated matter of factly.

 _Thank Primus your not._ Skywarp only engaged in interfacing with Mechs when he was desperate or extremely drunk, and most often, both. If he lacked a female to satisfy his legendary lust, he would normally just play with himself while looking at hot images of femmes and other humanoids in provocative positions.

"But you still damaged me Elita. I think some compensation is in order, don't you agree?" Skywarp leaned his _mostly_ undamaged face close to the Pink and white femme's own, giving her his best _lets get down to business look_. As for her reaction, lets just say it was less than promising.

"You were _late_." Disappointment was plainly readable across her beautiful features, making her look more and more like the stern leader she always acted like.

 _I got to get her out of this funk, it just kills the mood._ Skywarp found the Autobot leader's attitude amusing most of the time, seeing it as just a front for the little pervert hiding inside, but there were times when she took it too far and ended up making everything no fun.

The black Seeker shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, a grin plastered over his face.

"Hey, its hard convincing my superiors and comrades that I have begun practicing aerial maneuvers by myself. I have always preferred some company when doing those kinda boring things. And then I have to fly all the way here from the checkpoint and…."

A white servo stopped his list of excuses. Scrap, he hated when she got like this…

"Then you should have left earlier. We cannot take any risks with our… _relationship_. It would be highly unfortunate for both of us if we were discovered and I for one am not looking forward to the consequences of our _actions_."

 _Should have thought about that when you first decided to date me femme._ Skywarp had one thing clear: Elita one was upset and he needed to change that quickly if he wanted to get to the good stuff.

Cautiously, Skywarp got closer to the leader of the Female Autobots, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder. Damn, he so wanted her right now; as his growing mechhood kept reminding him…

"Elita. Sweetspark, I'll do better next time okay? Eventually, my comrades will get used to this new routine and soon, I'll be the one coming a cycle or two early. Wouldn't that be something?" Skywarp used his best comfort voice, rarely used and very rusty.

Elita didn't look even half convinced, but she seemed to consider it a useless topic to discuss at this point. They were here together now: they might as well just enjoy themselves.

Skywarp savored victory when the female turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his strong neck joints, leaning forward on the fronts of her pedes to help her get closer to his considerable height.

"Alright. Lets… how did you put it last time? Oh right, _enjoy the moment_ shall we?" Her bright blue optics shone with only one thing: Bare lust. Placing his servos on her curvaceous hips,Skywarp grinned back and leaned forward to those delicious coral pink lip components.

"Ha, I love when you talk like that." Any further words silenced by his mouth on hers, both lips locked in a exchange of energy that neither Autobot nor Decepticon were ever meant to share, even less the leader of the Female Autobots and bondmate to the Prime himself and a member of the Decepticon aerial elite that had been with the purple cause almost since the beginning.

But neither cared. In that moment, lust had overtaken them and any notions of who they truly were…

* * *

 _Please comment and share. Thanks! XD Next chapter coming soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sensation surrounded Skywarp, sensation of the most pleasant kind. His circuits sizzled and nerves twitched with every particle that touched his metallic form. The only times that he ever experienced such sensitivity to everything around him was after a good overdose of high grade… or a good interfacing session.

A heavy feeling was found on his chest and as he slowly came online, it began to transform into the pleasant curves of a female, her structure conforming to the one that laid beneath her.

A mischievous smirk played out on the Seeker's face plates as his optics were greeted with the sight of Elita one's stare. She had awaken before him apparently, a rarity in their brief history together. Often, when he had awoken before her, he had taken advantage of her limbo, playing with the curves and depths of her pink and white body. One of his favorite spots to mess with was the little spikes that crowned her wide helmet.

The look the femme was giving him was an odd one, somewhere lost in thought and feeling, her optics staring at him but seemingly glazed over. That all changed once one of his servos reached for one of her head spikes, seeking to tease and annoy. A quick slap to Skywarp's purple finger told him that she was not in the mood for such games. Shame, he personally loved to play with his interfacing partners after joining. Most of them agreed, but Elita was obviously not like most femmes…

"I told you not to touch me there Skywarp. Especially _not_ after interfacing." Elita's tone was stern but still contained a lethargic feeling to it. Skywarp decided to press his advantage. His servo instead travelled to white faceplates, meeting no resistance and making contact with her cheek structures, softly tracing them.

"If not right after interfacing, then when? Your even more stuck up about touching when the fun times are over." He complained lazilly. His thumb arriving at her coral pink lip components.

A glare was fixed on the elite Seeker. "I am _not_ stuck up and for the record: All we ever do is interface."

The Seeker laughed then, tracing his lover's lips more intensely now. "Your funny when your angry and had a good 'face."

"Ouch!" The response to his observation had been both pleasant and unpleasant. His nerves were still a bit extreme, turning up both the pleasure and pain factors from the bite he just received from the female Autobot commander.

"See! This is what I mean. Slag femme, now you owe me. First the nose, then my thrusters, now this? You have been a naughty girl today…" He seized her chin with his recently assaulted servo and leaned in for a smoldering kiss, his denta plates delivering an assault of their own to her own delicious lips.

Elita didn't seem to mind the kiss. Eagerly playing along, gasping at the wild sensation of glossas dueling and her own lips being chewed on by an expert lover. Skywarp was notorious for bragging about his exploits and long list of partners, both mechs and femmes and Elita herself had been subject to one or two long winded recollections of the teleporters past exploits, but the Autobot commander had to admit, he definitely could back up such talk with some amazing action.

Eventually though, she decided to break the heated exchange, eliciting a whine from the Seeker's thrusters. She ignored his childish reaction and proceeded to rise from her resting position on the Decepticon's cockpit. The forest surrounding them was quite now. They had begun their interfacing session in the late afternoon, and had awoken approximately eight terrestrial hours later. The sun had not yet risen, although cracks of light were appearing through the foliage.

A day and night cycle was nothing new to Elita one, but the system on Cybertron and its moons was heavily skewed to favor night instead of day. Especially on the Decepticon controlled sections of the system. The Autobot commander, much like her troops, didn't know why their rival faction favored less artificial sunlight. Official propaganda would have them all believe that it simply reflected the more predatory nature of the 'cons and their sub factions; Many of whom took the forms of dangerous animals and warmachines. The Autobot commander made a note to find out these pieces of information from Skywarp, but not at the moment. Not when she wanted to forget about Cybertron and the war for a few cycles.

"I don't know how you can enjoy all this filthy organic stuff babe. I would much rather be back on Cybertron or one of the cyber formed colonies." The Seeker beneath the femme complained. Elita was well aware of her lover's dislike of organics, a sentiment shared with most of his Decepticon brethren, and even those who took their alternate modes from organic life. The war leader hoped that someday, the Decepticons would see that organic life was beautiful and something to be treasured precisely because it was so different, if not terribly unique in the wider universe. Though she highly doubted that they would ever figure that out, at least not on their own.

Rising to her own pedes was intensely disoriating, becoming so bad that she thought that her legs would give way and she would fall over. But the feeling passed, although not the slight twinge of regret at leaving Skywarp's warm chest and arms…

Elita shook her head discreetly, trying to shake away such treacherous thoughts. It was bad enough that she was committing such sinful acts with a sworn enemy of peace and freedom, but such transgressions could be hidden behind a long repressed need for intimacy that had been left behind by her bondmate. But to actually _want_ to continue contact with her fountain of sin: That was a path that lead to doors she was _not_ willing to open.

A loud yawn accompanied the rising Seeker, who quickly dusted himself off of any organic particles that might have gotten stuck on his metallic body. Once he had made sure to get rid of any trace of organic contact on his front, he turned around and pointed at his much more dirty wings and backside.

"A little help here? Slagging filth is all over me." Elita one rolled her optics and proceeded to dust off the elite Seeker's wings. It was hard for the femme to not get distracted touching his magnificent and sleek apdenages. Although she was no Moonracer when it came to obsessing about flyers and their unique abilities; Elita one wasn't at all indifferent to the increased levels of attraction that wings granted the mechanoids who bore them. Such attraction only increased when said beauty belonged to a Seeker, whose chassis's were often compared to angels and rightfully so…

Lost in her own thoughts, Elita didn't notice the Decepticon lean in to her increasingly invasive touches, caressing instead of cleaning now.

"You know: I heard that adding your tongue to the cleaning process is a great time saver." Skywarp practically purred, enjoying the femme's soft hands far more than he should have.

All he got in response to his kinky request was a slap to both his wing joints, eliciting a growl of small pain mixed with pleasure. He turned at once on his pleasurer turned attacker; his red optics burning with desire, but all he got was the view of the femme walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Skywarp closed the distance quickly, coming to stop behind the Autobot commander, placing both his lecherous servos on her wide hips; holding her still.

"Let go Skywarp. I won't repeat myself." Her voice was stern and cold, signalling that she wasn't in the mood for games. Skywarp let go of her delicious curves quickly. He knew full well what a elite fighter Elita one was, being able to prove a physical challenge for even Motormaster. Skywarp had always been a dirty fighter, thus he never had developed fully into a great melee combatant. Dealing with the angry female counterpart to Optimus prime at this range was a sure way of getting his frame thoroughly trashed before being able to put her down. And the Seeker cared way too much about his physical appearance for that.

"Thank you." Was the response Elita one gave the Seeker for his quick thinking and she briskly continued her pace, heading for the jungle surrounding the two Cybertronians.

"Wait: Are you heading into the jungle?" The Decepticon called to the ever more distant femme.

"Affirmative." She replied, not stopping for a nano-second.

"Are you crazy!? That place is full of germs and other nasty, organic stuff. Wouldn't you much rather stay here with me and 'face?" Skywarp wasn't a complicated mech. He had simple needs and tastes. Nor was he the smartest. That's probably why he never realized how stupid his words sounded sometimes until they were already said and the damage was done.

A glare that could melt steel was thrown the Seeker's way, before the femme curtly stomped off into the green foliage, anger roiling off her in such waves that even the generally insensitive Skywarp could feel them.

The Seeker cursed internally, berating himself for being so stupid. Why did femmes have to be so complicated, especially Autobot femmes? He quickly realized that he needed to apologize before Elita decided to end the possibility of interfacing before they left the planet. The Decepticon could have always forced her to fulfill his desires, but that had never been his style and more often than not ended up being more a fight than a real pleasure fest...

"Elita! Wait up! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that!" Skywarp descended into the Jungle after the femme, for once not even thinking about how disgusting all the organic stuff around him was...


End file.
